


a steady confusion (you're looking at fear)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choking, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Me: remembers these lesbians, Murder, Relationship Study, Spoilers, me: gross sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Silent was just a synonym for Dead.





	a steady confusion (you're looking at fear)

**Author's Note:**

> Is corspe party still relevant? No. Will that stop me from being emo about these two? Also no.

There had never been any silences, between them.

There were quiet moments, sure, but each and every one of them was filled with the noise of _warm_. Just being in each other's presence was enough, each moment filled with more words than they could speak, a smile a symphony. And they were happy like that, happy with everything they could and couldn't say until their heart felt it would burst.

There has never been silence, between them, not really.

But now, now, it threatened to swallow them whole, a sickening little thing, rising up and suffocating them, suffocating their hearts. It was noiseless scream, a choked _I love you_ on a dying breath.

Like the blood that spilt from her mouth, black, black, hair in her throat- a curse.

Silent, like the _I'm sorry_ she tries to say, she _wants_ to say,

The sorry she doesn't say.

She chokes on it, just like the hair, just like the blood, just like the silence.

Just like the corpse she will find in the bathroom that she wishes she didn't recognize, the familiar, gentle face crunched up into agony, like a drawing torn and thrown away.

But now, the corpse only smiles emptily, walking away from her as she tries to beg her to stay. And when she rounds the corner the corpse cries, wishing that she'd kissed her, when she laid beside her. The tainted, cursed and foil, wishes the same, her lips tingling from contact that never was.

There's vomit on the wall.

There's vomit on the wall and it's the only thing to keep her company, because she's pushed her only friend away. It's on her lips, her throat, her tongue. It's her vomit, hacked up so violent she _bleeds_ , a dry heaving as she rubs her back, soothingly. Except, now, it's just the phantom of a touch, anger and haze making her lashing out. The puke tastes nothing like a kiss.

She drifts aimlessly.

The corpse has stopped crying, now, echos of sadness still resonating in her chest, but she gives a smile. Her fingers are moving, fast as her heart was, just moments before, a jittery little thing, wracked with grief. She focuses on it, fully, completely, like she's done everything, giving her whole self to a girl who didn't even realize. If she did, would things have turned out different? Would her panic have decreased, just a bit, in knowing she had someone who loved her near?

The corpse doesn't know to ask these questions, because she is still ignorant, still has a luke warm hope. She doesn't know what's going to happen, here, still hasn't had her reality shattered like an illusion.

The arms- they grab- frantic, desperate , _LO U D—_

The corpse chokes, and the girl laughs.

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

She hardly even struggled.

Nothing is said, not even the apology climbing it's way up her throat, like the blood, hair, lunch. Lunch that was eaten just that day, but feels like lifetimes ago.

Silent.

And the only thing that filled that silence was the gurgling noises of a dying girl.


End file.
